Between you and me
by Grey Winter
Summary: Sora no es el chico mas carismatico del mundo, pero el salvar a una chica rubia, pobria ocasionarle mas de un problema...
1. Salvando a Namine

**Disclaimer****:** Los personajes de Kingdom Hearts no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus creadores, y yo solo los empleo en esta historia, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Cap. 1.- Salvando a Namine**

**T**odos los días era lo mismo, su madre lo trataba como a un niño y ya estaba cansado de ello, bueno no es que el fuera un chico mayor o algo por el estilo, pero ya tenia 15 años y merecía un poco de respeto, aun que su apariencia no ayudaba mucho, parecía mas un chico inocente y dulce y no un adolescente.

Esa mañana su madre lo trato de forma bastante infantil durante el desayuno, lo único que falto fue ponerle su babero y darle de comer en la boca, simplemente desesperante, ese era uno de sus mayores problemas, el problema de ser hijo único, ya que recibía DEMASIADA atención, sabia que su madre lo quería y esas cosas, pero tanta atención lo ahogaba en ocasiones.

Estaba algo cansado de aquella situación, quería salir y tomar un poco de aire fresco, intentar escapar de su madre por algunas horas.

–Sora, Sora…– la voz de su madre lo llamaba

–¿Que pasa mamá? – respondió Sora sin mucho afán por poner atención

–Date prisa, y termina tu desayuno o se enfriara

–Ya se mama

–Te pasa algo hijo, te eh notado un poco callado esta semana – pregunto algo preocupada, Sora no era el chico mas carismático del mundo, pero por lo menos siempre conversaba con ella por las mañanas

–Estoy bien – si claro muy bien, pensó para si el castaño tomando un poco de chocolate caliente

Afuera el frió se hacia notar, no era muy intenso pero era seguro que si no salías abrigado pescarías un resfriado, la casa se Sora estaba situada en una de las calles principales, por ello en ocasiones el se recargada contra la pared mirando a todas las personas pasar, cada una con rumbos distintos, su falta de amigos y la baja temperatura lo obligaban a quedarse en casa durante los fines de semana, no tenia mucho que hacer o con quien salir, así que siempre se quedaba en su habitación mirando por la ventana, era como si esperaba a que alguien o algo llegara.

–Sabes hijo, hoy pensaba ir al supermercado y como no tienes clases hoy pensé que…

Oh no eso solo significaba una cosa, su madre lo llevaría por ahí cargando infinidad de bolsas, como cosméticos, telas, ropa y quien sabe que otros productos innecesarios a excepción de la comida claro, sin olvidar las frecuentes muestras de afecto por parte de ella cuando por "casualidad" se topan con alguna amiga de su madre, diciendo cosas como es mi orgullo, o esta creciendo muy rápido ¿no crees?

–…Podríamos comer un helado y comprarte ropa nueva ¿que te parece? – propuso finalmente con una gran sonrisa

–Ya termine – Sora se incorporo de un salto para depositar el plato en el lavado – Suena bien mama, pero sabes tengo que salir o se me hará tarde

–Tarde ¿para que?

–Una tarea… no… es… un proyecto, si un proyecto muy importante y quede en hacerlo hoy – vaya excusa más tonta pensó, intentando no parecer un mal hijo

–Pero Sora, por que no me avisaste antes

–Fue algo de ultimo momento, ya sabes un imprevisto… mira la hora, debo irme – salio rumbo a la puerta

–Abrígate bien, hace un poco de frió…

–Si mama, adiós – tomo el primer abrigo que encontró, dejando a su madre a mitad de su discurso sobre como cuidarse por solo una pequeña ventisca helada

Estando afuera noto que su madre tenia razón, quizás si hacia algo de frió, pero en ese momento a Sora no le importo mucho, camino por ahí si rumbo por un rato, por fin un poco de tranquilidad, caminar por ahí lo hacia sentir mejor. Las últimas semanas no habían sido fáciles, extrañaba mucho a Kairi, su mejor amiga, nunca lo acepto pero tal vez estaba enamorado de ella, o solo la extrañaba, no estaba del todo seguro.

Caminaba por el parque con pocas personas a su alrededor, recordando que hace poco Kairi y el recorrían el mismo camino juntos, para después comer un helado, platicar y reír por un rato, siempre disfruto la compañía de Kairi, la quería y extrañaba mucho. Sora termino sentándose bajo un gran árbol, sin evitar sentir un poco de melancolía, todo lo que pasaba era injusto, la única persona que lo hacia sentir bien tuvo que mudarse, dejándolo solo.

Los rumores en la escuela decían que Kairi se mudo, por que un profesor la acosaba o algo por el estilo, eso era raro, pero aun mas raro era el profesor de filosofía, el supuesto "acosador" de Kairi, ese sujeto tenia una clase de afición a los libros, siempre terminada diciendo cosas que nadie entendía y confusas a la vez, en definitiva los pensamientos filosóficos lo terminaron volviendo… raro, por así decirlo.

Aburrido de transitar por "la calle del recuerdo", decidió regresar a casa, de seguro su madre ya había salido y podría estar solo un rato; camino de regreso y para intentar prolongar la llegada, tomo un camino largo que pocas veces usaba, se detuvo frente a un semáforo esperando la luz verde. Al otro lado de la calle una chica rubia de cabello largo, caminada rápidamente intentando cruzar la calle sin mucha precaución, ya que lo hacia con la luz roja.

Sora observo a la chica cruzar la calle, cuando un auto rápidamente paso junto a ella, ¿intentaba matarse o que?

–Oye que haces – le grito Sora a la desconocida, que pareció reaccionar solo para darse cuenta del peligro que corría, un segundo auto se acercaba a ella

– ¡Cuidado! – grito antes de salir corriendo y empujarla al suelo evitando el auto, quedando ambos sobre la banqueta lejos de cualquier peligro, Sora se incorporo un poco para ver si la pequeña rubia descuidada estaba bien, se quedando sentado junto a ella al notar que no tenia ninguna herida y se encontraba bien.

– ¿Que crees que haces?, pudiste haberte matado – que manera tan sutil de decirlo, se regaño a si mismo Sora, pero no podía evitar estar algo molesto

–Lo siento… es… que yo no… – estaba muy asustada y confundida

–Esta bien, no paso nada y dime ¿como te llamas?

–Namine ¿y tú?

–Soy Sora

–Muchas gracias por salvarme Sora

–No fue nada, cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo – le respondió con una sonrisa – Pero deberías tener mas cuidado

–NAMINE, NAMINE… – se escucharon los gritos de alguien que se acercaba a ellos rápidamente

–¡Riku! – Exclamo alegremente la rubia

–Namine ¿estas bien? – inquirió preocupado al llegar junto a ella

–Si no me ah pasado nada, gracias a la ayuda de Sora – volteo para mirar al castaño que estaba algo distraído – ¿Sora? – intento llamarlo de nuevo

Pero este no contesto, Sora se quedo mirando fijamente al recién llegado, su cabello largo y plateado, mirada verdosa, fuerte, alto…

–Sora ¿me escuchaste? – por fin logro escuchar el llamado de Namine

–¿Qué?… disculpa no te escuche, que pasa – respondió algo avergonzado

–Descuida, solo quería darte la gracias de nuevo, enserio si no hubiera sido por ti, no se que me hubiera ocurrido

Riku ayudo a Namine a ponerse de pie, tomándola por la cintura y acercándola hacia el

–Yo también quiero agradecerte, por salvar a mi novia – una linda sonrisa se formo en sus labios – Ahora debemos irnos, hasta luego – ambos se despidieron

–Ah… claro adiós – pronuncio confundido el castaño mirando a la feliz pareja alejarse poco a poco, hasta desaparecer entre las calles

–Riku… - susurro levemente sin poder evitar ruborizarse, hasta que – Esperen ¡NOVIA!, ella era su novia – lo que anteriormente fue un acto heroico, se volvió en el peor error de su vida, es decir, si ella desaparecía el quedaría soltero, pero que demonios pensaba, no es que le importara o le hubiese gustado ese chico, bueno esta demás decir que es un hombre y a el le gustan las mujeres… ¿cierto?

Cada vez que lo pensaba sus ideas se enredaban más y más, empeorando al no poder sacarse de la mente la imagen del tal Riku.

Al llegar a casa, fue directo a su habitación, no quería estar presente cuando su madre llegara y le preguntara como le fue, que respondería, adivina que mamá acabo de descubrir que soy posiblemente homosexual, no por supuesto que no, tal vez solo pensaba en ese tipo porque, porque… bueno cuando encontrara una excusa para su comportamiento, se lo explicaría a su madre. Miro entristecido por la ventana, escapando un suspiro de sus labios.

–Kairi te necesito

################

Una semana después, y no lograba sacarse de la mente a Riku, por lo general él tenia un buen promedio escolar, pero esa semana fue un desastre, peor siendo semana de exámenes. Luego de las clases camino de regreso a casa, vestido con su uniforme habitual, miraba la calle casi desierta que transitaba todos los días, ya que tenia pocos amigos, (por no decir que no tenia) siempre caminada solo en compañía de el mismo, gruño de manera molesta al pensar en el peliplateado y lo agradable que seria regresar junto a el después del colegio.

–Que sigue después, nos tomamos de la mano y besamos, despierta Sora eso jamás sucederá, ah soy un completo idiota, y ahora hablo solo ¡mierda!

Al otro lado de la calle un par de ancianas, por cierto vecinas de Sora, observaban la sutil rabieta que el castaño hacia a media calle, mientas se alejaban murmurando cosas como, "Es un muchachito muy extraño", "Tal vez se drogué","Pobre de su madre".

Lo que faltaba, que le digan drogadicto y mal hijo, se calmo un poco y siguió su camino, no quería seguir dando de que hablar a esas ancianas, un par de pasos mas y fue golpeado por un papel que el viento arrojo directo a su rostro, ocasionando que tropezara y cayera. Tomo el molesto papel arrugándolo con fuerza y arrojándolo al suelo, volteo a ver a ambos lados de la calle, nadie al parecer presencio su vergonzoso accidente. Sentado sobre la banqueta, se llevo la mano al trasero, la caída había sido dolorosa, una vez mas miro al causante, el maldito trozo de papel, lo tomo en sus manos para leer el contenido, un periódico de economía y finanzas, ahora sabia por que estaba tirado en la calle, nadie lee esa sección, a pocas personas les interesa la economía.

"Nuevo empresario llega a la ciudad", mostraba el encabezado principal, junto a una fotografía del susodicho economista, con su esposa e hijos, Sora se quedo estático mirando la fotografía, ese era.

– ¡Riku! – exclamo sorprendido, definitivamente eso era una señal, el destino quería que el castaño supiera mas sobre Riku, desde entonces no hizo mas que pasarse toda la tarde leyendo el pedazo de papel arrugado.

* * *

Bueno la verdad es que nunca pensé subir esto, pero me anime de ultimo, espero les guste y entiendan, no quise hacerlo aburrido pero pienso que pudo haber quedado mejor, creo que es muy corto debí escribir mas pero después lo are, claro si ustedes quieren la continuación, cualquier sugerencia es aceptada, opinión, saludos lo que sea.

Saludos


	2. La cafeteria y Riku

Los personajes de Kingdom Hearts no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus creadores, y yo solo los empleo en esta historia, sin fines de lucro.

################

Sentado en el sillón de su sala, Sora sostenía el control remoto en su mano izquierda cambiando canal por canal sin nada aparentemente mejor que hacer, su madre simplemente lo observaba a lo lejos, cruzada de brazos justo en la entrada de la sala, su pequeño niño lucia tan adorable, algo aburrido, pero después de todo era su pequeño Sora, con una gran sonrisa, se dirigió a la cocina para prepararle algo e intentar levantarle el animo; La verdad era que Sora ni siquiera ponía la mas mínima atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Paraba frente a la puerta de entraba, se encontraba una chica pelirroja de cabello largo, traía puesto un abrigo color vino, falda y botas negras, parecía algo nerviosa al momento de tocar el timbre.

-Sora hijo alguien vino a buscarte – el llamado de su madre, lo obligo a dejar la cómoda postura en que se encontraba, era raro que alguien viniera a visitarlo.

Camino hacia la entraba, y al ver de quien se trataba, no podía creerlo, era Kairi, ella al mirarlo sonrió ampliamente, en cambio Sora solo quiso que la tierra se lo tragara entero, no lo tomen a mal, a el le daba mucho gusto verla, pero no con esa apariencia, parecía un vago que despertó por la mañana y decidió dar un paseo por el basurero, claro que Sora no lucia tan mal como pensaba, pero ese era el problema que no lucia como quería para Kairi. Se sintió avergonzado sin poder evitar que un ligero tono carmesí resaltara en sus mejillas, sonrió nerviosamente y se acercó a la puerta.

-Bien los dejo para que hablen, si me necesitan estaré en la cocina – la madre de Sora los dejo solos y de camino a la cocina, una ligera sonrisa apareció en su rostro, ella pudo notar lo nervioso que se puso su hijo con tan solo ver a esa chica pensando que quizás el estaría enamorado de ella.

Ambos se quedaron callados, Sora miraba a Kairi pensando en lo que diría, en tanto Kairi miraba a cualquier otro lado evitando la mirada del otro.

-y bien por que no pasas – le ofreció finalmente Sora

-no puedo, veras me escape solo por un rato de mi abuelo, solo para venir aquí y no puedo demorarme mucho o tendré problemas – se disculpa la pelirroja

-entiendo, ahora vives con tu abuelo

-si, bueno tu sabes que mi padre, nunca se hizo cargo de mi, le interesaba mas pasar el tiempo en el trabajo o con sus amigos, y como ya no quería tener responsabilidades, me envió con mi abuelo

-y tu madre, por que no vives con ella

-ella viaja mucho, no dura mas de 3 meses viviendo en un mismo lugar…

-por que no me dijiste nada… - Sora parecía algo molesto – por que ni siquiera te despediste de mí

-no pude, sabes cuando me di cuenta ya estaba muy lejos para llamarte – su excusa no parecía muy convincente – perdón, yo no quería irme, pero… - Kairi bajo la mirada, le era difícil aceptar que no tenia control sobre si misma y que sus decisiones siempre serian tomadas por otras personas.

-me alegra verte, sabes incluso te extrañe – Sora sonrió dulcemente intentando disipar la tristeza del rostro de su amiga, no quería que el volverla a ver fuera una escena de tristeza, sino una mas alegre a pesar de lo que pasaba

Su respuesta fue un abrazo que lo tomo por sorpresa, no era muy común que entre ellos dos hubiera muestras de afecto mas allá de simples palabras, pero aun así correspondió el abrazo. Ella esta muy triste incluso mas que el, después de que sus padres se divorciaron, comenzó a perder la atención de ambos, poco les importaba lo que a ella le ocurría, tarde o temprano su abuelo intervendría intentando darle un poco de atención a su nieta. Kairi fue la primera en romper el abrazo, mirando a Sora un poco apenada.

-tengo que irme, pero mañana vendré a verte, que te parece si no encontramos en el café al que siempre íbamos – le propuso aun apenada

-suena bien

-entonces te veo mañana, adiós – dijo sin mas antes de salir corriendo

-adiós – respondió casi instantáneamente mirándola alejarse hacia el final de la calle, donde un auto azul la esperaba, ella subió y el auto emprendió su marchar, Sora se sintió triste pero al menos mañana la vería de nuevo.

################

Hacia ya 20 minutos desde que llego a la cafetería donde se encontraría con Kairi, apenas llego y escogió sentarse en una mesa junto a la ventana, justo en la entrada del local, para que al llegar, Kairi no tardara en localizarlo, por un momento se sintió estupido, ya que a pesar de haber pactado encontrarse hay, la chica nunca dijo una hora exacta, así que no era seguro cuanto tiempo debía esperar a su llegada, aunque no era tan malo, suponía que era mejor estar hay sentado mirando por la ventana, que en su habitación recostado mirando el tejado, o al menos eso pensaría su madre si lo viera hay.

Cada persona que pasaba era bien examina por Sora, posiblemente de entre tantas personas que cruzaba las calles se encontraría Kairi, por lo que miraba con atención a todo el que pasaba, fue de un momento a otro que se olvido de la pelirroja, cuando al otro lado de la calle un chico albino que reconoció al instante, caminaba de lado junto a un chico rubio. Poco le importo en ese momento el casi toparse de frente con algunas clientas de la cafetería, solo salio corriendo en dirección a donde el albino se dirigía, tan rápido como pudo salio de la cafetería, cruzo la calle y al bar vuelta en una calle se topo de frente con la persona a la que seguía.

Sora callo al suelo, y observo a la persona con la que choco, en efecto se trataba de Riku, no comprendía muy bien por que salio tras el de esa manera, lo único que si tenia claro era que quería verlo de nuevo, aunque pensándolo bien hubiera sido mejor pensar antes en algún buen pretexto para toparse con el de esa forma o al menos algo que poder decirle.

Un Riku molesto, miró al tipo que lo choco tirado en el suelo, no dudo ni un instante en gritarle cualquier objeción por el incidente, pero en cambio intento controlarse un poco y esperar una disculpa.

-aa… yo lo siento… no quise molestarte… perdón… Riku – intento hablar Sora aun tirado en el suelo

-Como sabes mi nombre – desde cuando el era tan famoso, como para que un desconocido supiera su nombre pensó Riku

Grandioso Sora no paro de pensar en el y en recordarlo cada que podía, para ahora darse cuenta que Riku ni siquiera lo recordaba, eso lo hizo sentir aun mas estupido de lo que ya se sentía al estar en esa situación tan embarazosa.

-Yo… ayude a tu novia Namine hace poco, y fue hay donde me dijiste tu nombre – intento explicarle y hacerle recordar

-a Namine?… si creo recordar, perdón es que no tengo muy buena memoria – Riku le extiende su mano al castaño para ayudarlo a levantarse, gesto que no dudo en aceptar

Estando de pie le agradeció su ayuda y pensó en decirle cualquier cosa con tal de poder hablar con el

-Y… como esta ella, como esta… Namine – _como si a mi me interesara_ pensó molesto al tener que recurrir a la noviecita de Riku, como tema de conversación

-Esta bie…

-Riku vamos que no tengo todo el día - antes de poder terminar de hablar, Riku fue interrumpido por el chico rubio que lo acompañaba

-Por favor Roxas, por esperar unos minutos mas no te pasara nada, así que no fastidies – le contesto molesto volteando a verlo

-Deja de quejarte y camina – Roxas siguió su camino ignorando cualquier comentario por parte de Riku

-Idiota – pronuncio por lo bajo y miro a Sora – bien tengo que irme, así que será mejor hablar en otra ocasión, te parece

-Cuando¡¡ – respondió de inmediato el castaño, apenándose por su reacción

-ah…. mañana en… - miro a su lado izquierdo – en el parque que esta a tres calles de aquí a esta hora, bien – Sora asintió con la cabeza – entonces nos vemos

Riku siguió el rumbo de Roxas algo enfadado por la actitud de su acompañante, Sora en cambio se sentía muy feliz por volver a ver a Riku, tanto que se formo una enorme sonrisa en su rostro que por más que quisiera no la podía ocultar.

Mas tarde de regreso en la cafetería, Sora se reunió con Kairi para hablar mejor sobre la repentina mudanza.

-Un día de estos van a terminar metiéndome en una caja, y enviar por correo a algún país extraño, estoy segura – comentaba de manera irónica Kairi el como se sentía tratada por su familia

-Exageras, además tu abuelo te cuidara bien y antes de dejarte ser enviada por correo, el se metería a la caja junto contigo

-si tienes razón, después de todo me llevo a vivir con el, y debo decirte que su casa esta en un lindo vecindario, con muchos chicos de nuestra edad

-Lo vez no es tan malo quizás y consigas novio mas rápido de lo que te imaginas

El inocente comentario de Sora fue bastante incomodo para ella, después de todo ella siempre había pretendido tener algo mas especial con el, siendo inútiles sus esfuerzos por que el se fijara en ella. Kairi tomo la taza de café y la observo fijamente.

-Dije algo malo, verdad – comento al ver la pose tan pensativa de la pelirroja

-No… bueno dime Sora, alguna vez te has sentido atraído por alguien, para quien no pareces existir

-Supongo que si, pero si te sirve de consuelo todos los adolescentes enamorados pasan por eso, así que te acompaño en tu dolor Kairi – bromeo mostrándole una gran sonrisa

Sora quería contarle lo que sentía con respecto a Riku, o lo que creía sentir por el, pero la duda y el miedo sobre lo que pensaría ella al decirle - _oye Kairi me gusta otro hombre_, lo obligo a reservarse todo aquello, después de todo, lo de Riku no significaba gran cosa.

33333333333333

Hola a todos, pues la verdad pienso que este capitulo me quedo horrible, el poco sentido que tenia esta historia se esta perdiendo junto con mis ideas. Quiero agradecer a Caty6530 por sus lindos comentarios, nunca pensé que a alguien le gustarían las cosas que escribo. ^_^

Sin mas que decir, solo que no olviden dejar sus comentarios, Hasta luego

Y saludos.


	3. Perdido

Los personajes de Kingdom Hearts no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus creadores, y yo solo los empleo en esta historia, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

_**Capitulo 3**__.- Solo cuando me encuentre perdido, pensare en ti___

El cielo estaba repleto de nubes grisáceas, que impedían a los escasos rayos de sol llegar hasta las personas, que a esa hora de la tarde, transitaban por las calles, un día lluvioso, era lo que pronosticaban para aquella tarde, que aunque estaba algo fría, en comparación a los días pasado, este tenia un clima mas agradable. Sora permanecía sentado en una banca del parque, frente a una calle muy transitada, extrañamente esa mañana se despertó muy temprano, cosa rara en el, que por lo regular duerme hasta tarde o hasta que su madre se digne a despertarlo.

A pesar de querer ocultar su ansiedad, no lo lograba, de un modo u otro siempre que pensaba en estar frente a Riku lo ponía muy nervios, quería terminar con esa supuesta reunión cordial de una sola vez y al mismo tiempo quería alargar la espera, y su estado empeoro mas al escuchar los comentarios de su madre antes de salir de casa, preguntas como: _con quien vas a salir, te arreglas demasiado, es por una chica, en donde será tu cita,_ cita? Eso no era un cita, ni mucho menos, solo esperaba que Riku recordara el encontrarse hay con el, ya que podía olvidarlo, lo que a Sora no le extrañaría, después de todo ellos no se conocían bien aun.

El día anterior estuvo con Kairi toda la tarde, le agradaba mucho estar con ella, como amigos claro, Sora sabia de los sentimientos de amor de Kairi así el, desde ya hace un tiempo, todos creían que el era un chico muy distraído, que no se daba cuenta del amor de Kairi, pero el prefería que todos pensara eso, que pensaran que el ignoraba ese amor, además el no ganaría nada bueno si le hacia saber a Kairi, que ya descubrió sus sentimientos, solo la aria sentir avergonzada e incomoda y ella se alejaría, la idea de que Kairi se alejara no le gustaba en lo mas mínimo, por eso todo estaba mejor así. Suspiro de manera relajada, tomando una postura mas cómoda en su asiento, llevaba un poco más de 10 minutos sentado en aquella banca, y ya comenzaba a sentirse cansado de esperar…

################

En la sala de una lujosa residencia, Namine y Riku intentaban mantener una conversación.

-Riku, Riku – llamaba la rubia paraba frente a el

Riku por su parte estaba sentado cómodamente en un enorme sofá blanco, mirando el televisor.

-Riku - llamo nuevamente, esta vez con un tono más alto – quieres apagar ese aparato, es ruidoso y distrae tu atención

-Lo siento - Riku toma el control remoto y apaga el televisor – que me decías – pregunta al final sin mucho interés

-Tienes que prepararte, en menos de una hora mis padres y yo saldremos al club de golf

-y – contesto un poco molesto el peliplateado

-Como que y, Riku tienes que acompañarme

-Esos lugares me aburren, además a mi no me gusta el golf, odio el golf, no se siquiera por que llaman a eso un deporte, es tan aburrido

-Aunque este de acuerdo contigo, tienes que venir, es una reunión y los demás socios de tu padre estarán hay

-Una razón más para no ir

-Riku no seas malo y acompáñame

-lleva a Roxas, el es mejor pretendiendo ser educado y amable con las demás personas que yo

-Pero yo quiero ir con MI novio, no con el primo de mi novio, estoy segura de que mi padre se encargara de presentarnos con todos en el club, y espera presentar a su hija junto a su prometedor novio y no a su primo

-No iré, además tú le gustas a Roxas, así que no hay mucha diferencia, velo como a un pretendiente y no como mi primo

-si le gusto o no, no es un tema a tratar – respondió dándole la espalda a Riku, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo y un leve sonrojo

-Es bastante molesto, ayer cuando salimos a ver la cuidad, solo se la paso dándome ordenes, e incluso me culpo de llegar tarde a casa solo por me quede ablando con un tipo en la calle

-Un tipo? – pregunto curiosa mirando nuevamente a Riku

-Si…. Al chico que te ayudo hace unas semanas, cuando casi te arroya un auto – relato con toda la tranquilidad del mundo

-Ah, si c...claro – respondió nerviosa - como se llamaba… Sora, si era Sora, pero como lo encontraste

-Yo no lo encontré, el me encontró a mi y de una forma no muy buena, pero cuando me aclaraba quien era el, y de por que sabia mi nombre, Roxas no hacia mas que gritarme y… - Riku en ese momento recordó la propuesta de reunirse luego con Sora, cayendo en cuenta de que lo había olvidado por completo.

-Y después que paso – pregunto Namine al no escuchar la explicación completa

-Tengo que irme voy tarde – se pone de pie y da un rápido vistazo al reloj de su muñeca izquierda

-Tarde como para que – la rubia no comprendía bien

-Luego te lo explico – finalizo caminando a la salida

-Oye no puedes hacerme esto, no te vayas, que se supone que le diré a mi padre – sin importar cuanto reclamara el peliplateado ya estaba muy lejos como para escucharla y aunque la escuchara, eso no lo aria cambia de parecer, resignada tomo su teléfono móvil y llamo a Roxas, por ningún motivo pensaba ir sola al club de golf.

################

_Tonto, tonto eres un gran tonto e iluso, como creías que el vendría a verte, no son amigos ni conocidos, por que abría entonces de ah…_ Sora soltó un gran suspiro, mientras se reprendería mentalmente, de verdad creyó que Riku vendría, y lo mas patético es que aun sabiendo que no llegaría, desde hace ya una hora, seguía hay sentado, las mirabas de las personas que transitaban la calle comenzaron a incomodarlo, se sentía de lo peor, como un pequeño niño iluso al que pueden mentirle fácilmente, la esperanza de que llegara tarde desapareció, junto a su nivel de paciencia.

En su rostro se podía ver la decepción, con una extraña mezcla de tristeza, uno de los grandes defectos de Sora, era el no poder disimular sus sentimientos, solo bastaba con mirarlo a los ojos para poder sabes lo que sentía, se levanto de la banca en la que permaneció por mas de una hora, camino en dirección a casa pero se detuvo, su madre, si llegaba ahora en ese estado las innumerables preguntas de su madre no tardarían en hacerse llegar, prefería estar tranquilo aunque fuera por un momento, dio media vuelta y se interno mas en aquel parque, tenia planeado esperar a que pasara el tiempo sentado debajo de algún árbol, que en su casa con su madre y esas insistentes y horribles preguntas, que no sabia como responder.

################

La impuntualidad no era algo que lo caracterizara, pero que podía hacer, lo había olvidado por completo, no fue apropósito, aunque ahora lo agradecía, ya que gracias a… bueno a ese chico, pudo huir de esa aburrida reunión, solo esperaba poderlo encontrar, claro si es que aun seguía hay. Llego al lugar indicado, y camino un poco buscando al castaño, no seria difícil encontrarlo, dado a su particular peinado, tras dar unas vueltas por el lugar, comenzó a fastidiarse, justo cuando se iba, reconoció a una persona sentada bajo un árbol, observo por unos instantes. Si era ese chico de la vez anterior.

-Hola – saludo al llegar debajo de aquel árbol, el aludido volteo su miraba y lo observo fijamente, a pesar de captar su atención, no respondió al saludo – y bien – hablo de nuevo el peliplateado

-Ah, Riku hola – respondió tímidamente levantándose de un salto

-Siento llegar tarde pero, estaba con Namine y…

-No importa, entiendo que pases mucho tiempo con tu novia y olvides algunas cosas, si yo tuviera novia supongo que me pasaría lo mismo y… eh – _no actúes como un estupido Sora,_ se decía a si mismo el castaño, extrañamente estar frente a quien se supone, daba por perdido hace unos minutos, lo ponía MUY nervioso, y cada vez que eso pasaba actuaba como un idiota.

-Si Namine me hace perder el tiempo la mayoría de las veces – Riku se acerca al árbol y se recarga sobre el con los brazos cruzados – en ocasiones es algo molesta, pero bien, te agradezco que la salvaras, su torpeza a veces supera los limites comunes

-Ah… descuida no fue la gran cosa, me dio mucho gusto ayudarla

Unos minutos de silencio aparecieron entre ambos, Riku tenia la miraba fija en algún punto del parque, mientras Sora solo lo observaba, por fin tenia la oportunidad de poder analizar la imagen frente así, realmente era apuesto, en comparación a el, que era solo un chico común. Riku volteo la miraba devuelta al castaño, que aun seguía mirándolo de cerca.

-Que? – pronuncio molesto, no le gustaba que las personas lo miraran y examinaran con tanta atención – por que me miras así, te parezco extraño o que?

-No, no claro que no…

Riku bufo molesto, si creía que estar hay seria mas interesante que el club, se equivoco, ese tipo era extraño, y de mas aburrido, desde que llego no había dicho nada, por lo regular el solo escuchaba a las personas hablar, pero nunca iniciaba las conversaciones. Riku miro fijamente a Sora, cosa que provoco nerviosismo en el otro, desviando la vista de inmediato, _actúa como una chica_ pensó el peliplateado.

-Tu eres una persona simple no? – pregunto Riku

-Simple? a que te refieres con simple

-A que no vas a reuniones de negocios, o tienes algún negocio familiar importante

-Me estas llamando pobre

-Si lo ago

-Y tu que eres, un tipo egocéntrico adinerado? – Oh demonios no debió decir eso, Sora siempre pretendía mantener su bajo perfil, como un chico distraído y atontado, si todos creían eso, las cosas para el eran mas fáciles

-Vaya, resulta que si tienes carácter eh – Riku se acerca a Sora lo suficiente para encararlo – y yo que pensé que eras como una bonita chica que no hacia mas que ser amable con los demás, eh ir por hay salvando personas

-Solo no vuelvas a llamarme pobre, y mucho menos a compararme con una chica – Sora retrocedió un poco, la cercanía con Riku no le hacia nada bien

-Como quieras – Riku le sonrió de manera arrogante, obviamente no le importaban las objeciones de Sora, ahora que lo veían bien, quizás esa reunión con el castaño, no había sido un completo caso perdido – sabes me agradas, así que ahora serás mi amigo

-Que – por que Riku de decía eso, y mas aun, por que desconfiaba de esa mirada maliciosa en el

-Que acaso no me escuchas

-Si te oí, pero no entiendo por que tú, quieres ser amigo de alguien tan "simple"

-Tengo mis razones, pero por ahora solo conformarte con saber que me agradas – Riku comenzó a encaminarse lejos de Sora – te veré luego "amigo" – finalizo alzando su mano en el aire como despedida, saliendo del parque

Sora permaneció en su lugar un momento, no entendía nada de lo que acababa de pasar, que clases de razones tendría el, para pretender ser su amigo, pensó muchas de las cosas que podrían ocurrir al estar frente a Riku, pero ninguna como la que acaba de ocurrir.

-Riku es raro – pronuncio ligeramente para dejar el parque y regresas a casa, al menos se sentía bien por no haber actuado como un tonto, aunque no le hizo mucha gracias que Riku lo comparara con una chica, era definitivo, Sora había tenido una primera impresión de Riku, el día que lo vio por primera vez, primera impresión que estaba completamente equivocada, el era un tipo serio y grosero por así decirlo, y no el sujeto amable que imagino alguna vez.

33333333333333333

Hola, aquí con el capitulo 3, espero y les haya gustado, en un principio no supe muy bien para donde se dirigía este fic, pero al parecer retoma su rumbo de nuevo.

Agradezco los comentarios de **Caty6530 **me alegra mucho que te guste la actitud de este Sora mas serio y de **katari-chan **a quien le encanta esta pareja.

Ya saben cualquier sugerencia, regaño o saludos, solo dejen su bonito comentario que será bien recibido.

Saludos y gracias por leer. ^_^


End file.
